Legend of Zelda: The Sacred Gauntlet
by Twanny Bizzle
Summary: A battle wages that determined the fate of Hyrule. On the brink of destruction three maidens stepped up and prevented certain doom. The then ruler of Hyrule, Zelda, perished during this war, leaving nothing, but her young daughter. Eight years later, a 12 years old boy of the name of Link lives a carefree life on a farm with his father and little sister...or so it seems. Read more.
1. The Pastiche of the Past

**A/N: Wow, like…Wow. It's been forever since I uploaded; let along, wrote a fanfiction. But I ain't gonna lie. I've been playing alotta Legend of Zelda lately and it gave me tons of idea…not to mention, actual motivation to ACTUALLY write. Lol Seriously tho, it does feels good to finally have that motivation to write again like I did when I was young. Hah. Anywoo, allow me to introduce my newest creation. "Legend of Zelda: The Sacred Gauntlet" cool title, right? ;3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Zelda characters…Well, except for Link's adopted little sister Rin…and that…still a kinda. Lol**

**Legend of Zelda: The Sacred Gauntlet**

**Chapter 1: The Pastiche of the Past**

In the beginning, there were three sources of power that fuel the land of Hyrule. A power bestow by the goddess. This power was called the Triforce.

This power…this…Triforce, it had the power to grant anybody who had it in its possession anything it desired. The then ruler of the kingdom of Hyrule, Princess Zelda, used the Triforce to bring peace and prosperity to their land.

Everything seemed good…for awhile anyways. Eventually this brought about the selfishness and evilness in man. Hearing about the Triforce's power, these men wanted to use its power for their own self-seeking needs; not caring about who gets hurt in their wake.

This brought about war and conflict in the land of Hyrule. Not wanting the Triforce to fall in the hands of the wrong, Princess Zelda ready her troops. Even the princess herself went into war against the horror that beset her land.

As the war for the Triforce continued, it started to look bleak for Zelda and her army. Her side quickly founded themselves vastly outnumbered, and vastly outmaneuvered.

Zelda was completely taken aback by the affair. Most of the skilled soldiers that was once part of her army were now sided with the ones who wanted to use the Triforce for their own greed. This made her current situation…let's say…nearly impossible.

Her army had already suffer alotta casualties. Zelda was now down to her few last remain active soldiers and the leader of the marauders were beginning to make their march toward the caste.

It was for certain, Zelda knew that this battle was WAY outta her reach, so she decide to take a different approach on to protect the Triforce. So she summon the three maidens that live within the castle walls.

These maidens were one adult and two children; mother and daughters. All the maiden wore a brooch that signified their elemental power. When their broche lit that mean their maiden powers were active.

The mother maiden broche was green; which signified wind. The eldest daughter broche lit with a blue glow; the color signified water and the second eldest daughter maiden broche lit with red, which signified fire.

Interestingly enough, their broche color matched their hair color. The maiden mother did have one more daughter with her, but her broche didn't lit, as her powers weren't develop let. She was still very young; she was 4.

By the way, her hair color was the same as her mother. Also, the other two maiden daughters, they're 12 and 10.

Anyways, from the orders of the princess, the three maidens were told to use their powers to shatter the Triforce into three pieces and contain them; as commanded the maidens used a small barrier for each piece as containment.

Back onto the battlefield, Zelda could see her enemies ominously approaching her castle keep. She knew what they wanted; a surrender from her and her remaining army.

The men were now basically on the doorstep of Zelda's castle and just as she thought, they order a surrender and the power of the gods.

Zelda pleaded with the leaders that this power wasn't meant to be misused. However her pleads fell on deaf ears as the men laughed pushing Zelda aside.

With one more attempted to stop the men, Zelda informed them that Triforce wasn't complete anymore, that she shattered to prevent them for using it. With the Triforce shattered, it could no longer grant their wishes.

But however, instead of making the men listen and give up on their plan, it just infuriated them. One of the men even slapped Zelda. Others threaten her and even put a blade to her neck.

They demand that Zelda make the Triforce hold again…However, the princess was unwavering. Suddenly one of the man stepped forth; it was the true leader of this crusade. A man with an evil, callous grin on his face.

Zelda immediately recognized this man. This man, he was a close friend to the royal family. One that even Zelda, herself, was very close to.

Surprised and fighting back tears, she asked what he was doing siding with them. She demanded that he answered. However, the man just ignored her completely.

Instead this man gave Zelda an ultimatum of his own, "…Wench, make the Triforce complete again." he said with absolutely no remorse in his voice. "…or should I take these men up to where the baby is?"

Hearing those words…it made Zelda breakdown in tears. This supposed man was gonna be her future husband and new king of Hyrule. And the baby he was referring to was their baby girl; a newborn baby girl.

Seeing Zelda had absolutely no will to fight any longer, the leader; with a snap of his finger, commanded that the others raid the castle for the Triforce pieces and that they bring him the baby.

Just as commanded, the men rummage and pilfer throughout the castle, killing anybody who stood in their way. Men, women, children…it didn't matter. They were ruthless.

Meanwhile inside their room, the maiden mother could sense that the castle was beginning to be taken over. She knew that if the solider barged in she couldn't defend herself and her children. So she decided that desperate measure were needed to be taken.

The Maiden mother was gonna use her power to shatter the three pieces of the Triforce. This would, in turn, destroy the very thing the men were after, ending this war. She release the Triforce pieces from the barrier and was just about to destroy them, when one of the pieces started to glow brightly.

Surprised, the maiden mother watched as the glowing piece of the Triforce went inside Zelda's newborn baby (who the maidens happened to be overseeing at the time. Lol)

The baby's hand glowed for awhile before the light dimmed out. The maiden mother was confused; she didn't understand why that piece decided to go into the baby princess…

Two pieces remained, once she release them from their barriers, they were non responsive. The maiden mother thought, as long as the pieces aren't together that it couldn't grant anybody wishes.

So with her powers, the mother maiden decided to send one piece of the Triforce off and transfer the last piece within her eldest daughters. Doing this took a heavy told on the mother maiden; as she never input so much magic in one sit down. The Triforce's power WAY exceeded her owns, she could feel her very self slowly fading.

Her children looked on worried. The maiden mother reassure her children that everything was okay and to take the baby and find her mother and then find somewhere safe to hide.

The three girls still were unsure, they didn't wanna leave their mother. The youngest daughter even threw herself into her mother's arms screaming for her not to leave.

The mother maiden smiled warmly at her youngest daughter as she put her hand on her face. "Do not shed a tear, my little one." she says in a calm voice reassuring voice. "Everything's gonna okay…I might leave you in body, but I'll always be with you…in spirit…"

Her mother's parting words, before departing from this world. But unbeknownst to the youngest daughter, their mother had transfer the last amount of her power into her, unlocking her maiden power, which in return lit her brooch; which was now green, as well.

The eldest of the three sisters decided it was time to carry out what their mother said and to find princess Zelda and give her baby. The eldest sister knew of an underground passage, they could avoid all the soldiers on the surface.

As the three girls transverse deep through the cold underground passage, they were suddenly ambushed by a few renegade soldiers; it seemed that Zelda's "fiancé" told all the men of the secret passages that peoples could use to escape from.

Now the girls, with no kinda combat skills, had no way of defending themselves and found themselves quickly at the mercy of the goons.

Quickly noticing that the maiden were with a baby, the soldiers put two and two together and knew it was Zelda's baby. The men went on the attack, when suddenly a man clad in armor swoop in and quickly made easy work of the them.

Seeing that the girls were with a baby, the Hylian Knight asked what the girls were doing. The maidens then told the man that were on a mission to reunite this baby with Zelda, that it was her baby.

Not wanting the girls to go out there in the fray, the man took it upon him to deliver the baby to Zelda. The eldest maiden wasn't sure to trust the man, but they knew if he was bad guy he would had took the baby by force already. That, and they didn't stand a chance against the madness that was going on out there.

So accompanied with the knight in front; he was holding the baby and the girls not too far behind; the small group trek on as they looked frantically for Princess Zelda.

Zelda, who was know beginning to let reality set in; that the man she once loved betrayed and declared war on her homeland…she turned and saw the shape her castle was in. She could see the renegades raiding her castle as they desperately looked for the Triforce pieces.

Suddenly she sensed something and saw the Hylian knight coming outta the passage first; still holding onto her baby.

Seeing this angered Zelda and she went on full attack mode. Basically wrestling with the knight to get her baby back from him. It was a huge misunderstanding, the knight even pleaded to Zelda to calm down and that he came on behalf of the maidens.

But Zelda didn't let up; she was getting fed up with what was going on; half of her own military turned on her, the man she supposed loved crushed her heart and even threaten their baby's life, she just couldn't take anymore. Her magic attacks were so ferocious, that she actual cracked his helmet some.

Suddenly the three maidens come out running to the aid of the knight, pleaded for Zelda to calm down and that he wasn't the enemy. They told her that he helped them as they escaped the castle.

Finally back to her senses and her baby reunited in her arms, Zelda asks the maidens the whereabouts of their mother. But they just put their heads down and cried softly. Zelda apologizes and goes to console the children, she also apologize to the knight for the misconception.

The knight tells Zelda the apologies can wait, that they need to get from out in the open. But before they can even attempt to flee, Zelda's fiancé appears with his sword blocking their way. He stood there, smirking maliciously.

It seems he had preempted them; he knew it was a chance that Zelda would get their baby before he could retrieve it and the Triforce pieces, as well.

He callously gives Zelda the same ultimatum; the Triforce pieces or the death of their child. (that sounds crazy as hell out loud, huh?)

Without even a second thought the Hylian knight rushes at the renegade leader at blinding speed, but he is beaten easily; his armor split in halve and cuts and bruises all over his body.

Zelda's former lover walks over the Hylian knight half-conscious body; you could see the knight in the background struggling to stand to his feet.

Zelda's ex lover approaches her, her baby and the maiden children. He grips his blade tights and starts to smirks, even chuckling a bit under his breath.

Zelda hands her baby to the maiden as she stands in front of them; also at the same time slowly backing away from her enemy. Finally, without hesitate, he goes on the attack.

Without any thought, Zelda pushes the maiden children from harm's way, in the process taking all of the damage from her ex lover's attack. The children watches in horror as he whales on her body; shattering her armor with quick and precise blows.

He then, in one final strike, puts all his strength in his attack. An attack which he slashes Zelda away from him.

Her body goes rolling into the ground and laids there seemingly lifeless…The knight screams if she's okay as he crawls toward her, but she's barely responsive.

Beaten, bloody and barely clinging onto life…Zelda watches as the cold hearted man approaches her body. Looking dead into the eyes of the man she fell in love with; she could finally see it, his true nature revealed…a cold, ruthless, evil, detached individual.

Zelda's former lover, Emanuel, finally lets Zelda in on his true intention; the reason behind the attack of the castle and his reason for the Triforce.

He tells her he wants to use to the power of the gods to remake the whole kingdom in his image; a destroy, rebuilt kinda thing. He merely used Zelda's family as a stepping stone to get close to Royal Family's most valuable treasure. He then goes on to say, that he never loved her and that their "relationship" was merely a ruse. Even the baby; which he said he never planned, just happened…

Hearing this just completely shut Zelda down, only thing she could think of was to just closed her eyes and weep. This man, she grew up with since they were children were saying all these…evil things. Broken, battered and was about to lose everything…she just decided to accept her fate…

Now standing over Zelda, his sword facing downward towards her body…Emanuel was reading his final attack; and attack to impale...When he was suddenly hit by a green light.

Cringing in pain, he turns to see the source of the attack, it was the youngest maiden, the one who just got her powers. She seemed to be in like some kinda trance and was using the power of the brooch to contain Emanuel's movement…

Emanuel struggled desperately, but couldn't move at all. As he continued to struggle the voice of their late mother came out of their baby sister's mouth. Zelda and the other two maiden was taken aback.

She then says for the two sister to quickly surround Emanuel. As instructed the other two sisters surround Emanuel. Next, she tells the sisters to release the Triforce piece that have residing within them.

At this point, Zelda, even Emanuel looks surprised. The little maidens then starts focusing their energy, summoning the Triforce piece. Emanuel looks in horror; one of the piece he was searching for was inside the children this whole time.

Now, with her final command, the trance state little girl tells her big sisters to trap Emanuel inside the Triforce shard before finally fainting.

Harnessing their maiden powers into the Triforce piece, the shard starts to glow violently as it hovers over to Emanuel.

Emanuel looks up in horror as the piece starts to make his whole body distort and pulsate. Many of his own men watches as the shard slowly vacuums his body inside it. You could hear him scream out in pain as the Triforce piece suck him more and more inside it…

As Emanuel's last second of freedom was just about up, he took a quick glimpse at his baby girl; who was being held by the eldest maiden while she did the ritual. He noticed that her forehand had the Triforce symbol on it and was glowing slightly. This was something he never seen on the baby before.

After completely absorbing Emanuel the Triforce piece, the two maidens quickly contain the tainted piece inside a mini barrier.

Watching their commander lose the battle forced the men to flee in fear; fear of being absorb inside the Triforce piece.

The maidens quickly rushes over to Zelda's side. They're holding her baby, while the Hylian knight holds the maidens fainted youngest sister in his arms.

They asked if Zelda's okay, but not worrying about herself, she only ask about her baby's well-being. The maidens respond by saying that the baby's fine, but she now house one of the Triforce pieces in her…

Zelda looks at her baby and sees the symbol of the Triforce on her; she also notices that only one piece of the whole Triforce is glowing on it. She asks the maidens what happened to the final piece.

The maidens say their mother sent it off somewhere, they have no idea where. Zelda nods her head and tries to sits up, but the pain is just too great…she can feel herself slipping away.

The knight goes over to Zelda to help her, but she just smiles at him warmly shaking her head. She asked the knight to do a huge favor for her.

The knight nods, as he's ready to fulfill anything she ask of him. However, what comes next doesn't only surprise him, but even the maidens…she asks him to take her baby with him, but don't let her know she comes from her royal bloodline.

The knight just stands there quiet for awhile, not really knowing what to say or do, a task so huge and the knight already had a four year old son at home himself.

But Zelda reassures that everything's okay. She says she doesn't want to burden her child with the task of taking over Hyrule at such a young age. She says the maidens will take over for overseers for the kingdom of Hyrule. They might be young themselves, but they're extremely wise for their age.

The knight nods and takes on Zelda's final request. The knight then goes to ask what of the baby's name. She tells him her name is Zelda as well, but she'll prefer if he gives her a different name.

The knight lifts up the blonde hair baby girl and looks at her; the Triforce piece on her hand still glowing. As he goes down to ask her mother another question he notices she's gone; seemingly disappeared. Only thing left was a giant book…

**A/N: I hope u really like chapter one. Tho it was more of a prologue than anything else. Next chapter will introduce the main character, Link and his family. **


	2. Sweet Sap, Vicious Vines

**A/N: Okay, time for chapter. I wanna see how you thought about it so far, or should I even continue on this story. Anyways, enjoy the rest.**

**Disclaimer: I own no Nintendo related character**

**Chapter 2: Sweet Sap, Vicious Vines!**

**Skipping ahead eight years later…**

Just on the outskirts of Hyrule Castle Town, there was a farm. This farm was run by single father; the local drunk, Calem. It was Calem's job to deliver milk to the dennisons of castle town. This task was only given to him every week or so...Basically, it was his only job and how he made a living to support his children.

On this farm lived his two kids; a daughter and son. His eldest son, a 12 years old boy of the name of Link.

Link was kinda on the short side; given that he was still a child, obviously. He had brownish-blonde hair and wore a white headband with the triforce emblem in front. His farmhand clothes were thusly: a grayish-black long sleeves shirt, with a dingy white t-shirt over it. He also wore black cargo pants. You could see a white shoestring like rope coming down from the top the pants.

Link always made sure to keep with him a piece hay, ya know...to keep placed in his mouth; yep hick like…So yeah, Link was basically his one and only farm hand (seeing how it would be immoral in letting his sister do farm work at such a young age. lol) Link's job was to keep everything neat and orderly around the farm.

However though, Link was a bit of a slacker…in which I mean, he slacked off almost any chance he got; so by now, you can only prolly imagine how horrible shape the farm was in. Aside from being a huge slacker, this version of Link was also sharp-tongued and sarcastic; especially to his little sister.

Every now and then, Link would climb up the largest tree on the farm and lay back and chill. Suffice to say, he liked to relax and while he did so, he would watch as the clouds go by. Link; or how he would like to call it, had this strange birthmark on his left hand that appeared around, maybe, after his 5th birthday?

In actuality, it was one of the pieces of the Triforce. Link's little sister, Rin; unlike Link, himself, was aware of what was on his backhand. Rin studied alot in the History of Hyrule and knew much about past events that took place.

This little girl knew so much and was only 8 years old. Rin had black hair that stopped at her shoulders. She really didn't know how to do hair (Well, she does live on a farm shared with two males. She didn't exactly have a womanly figure to teach her these thing) so she either let her hair hang or put a headscarf over it. Today she decided to wear her dark blue headscarf.

Rin was the complete opposite of Link. She was sweet, kind, polite and not to mention considerate. She was always eager to help anyone; even with the farm work. However, Calem would always say she's too young to do grunt work. Every since Rin was a little baby, he always kinda babied her. It's prolly why Link always teases her.

There was one distinguished thing about Rin, something you couldn't easily miss. You would always see her lugging around this strange old, beat up book; she was inseparable when it came to it and the book itself was literally half her size in length.

She said, for some reason, this book would always comfort her when she was feeling upset. It's like she could hear it speak to her. She always described it as a voice of a woman; it was warm and comforting. Calem had the book since Rin was born, but decided to entrust it to her after 4th birthday and she kept it with her every since.

For some reason, Rin really looked up to Link; one would even say almost crush-like. Though Link would mostly just tease her and call her a dork for always carrying that giant book around.

However, Link's attitude toward her really didn't bother her; her feelings were unwavering, she really admired him. Like I said before previously, Rin knew a lot about Hyrule's history and she would constantly nag to Link about it. This was because he had a piece of the triforce imprinted on his hand and she didn't…

Link could be seen in his usual place, and that's laying across his favorite tree, cloud gazing. "Auaaa…" Link yawned loudly stretching out, rubbing his eyes. "I'm surprised the old fart ain't starting oinking for me to do stuff yet…the bum." he trailed the last part off.

Link looked up and just watched the cloud slowly roll by some more; some of the clouds were unusually gray, which caught his attention. "Man, those are some really unsettling looking clouds." he said to himself. "...Coulda sworn we just had got rain not too long ago and plus I aint' hear pops didn't say anything 'bout it pourin'…"

As Link continued pondering his thought, he decided it was time to climb down outta the tree. As he did so, a slight shimmer from his hand caught his attention. The shimmer faded very quickly, however. "That's strange…coulda sworn I saw it…glow?" he said, examining his backhand

As Link continuing staring intently at his hand, he suddenly heard his little sister yelling at from the bottom of the tree. "Linnnnnnnnk, papa wants you for a second…" Rin yelped out, both of her hands over her mouth.

Oh, by the way, I just realize I never gave her a description, so here I go. lol Rin wore a white sleeveless shirt with an, also sleeveless, black shirt underneath. She also wore dark blue tights with a white stripe pattern going all the way down.

"Hm?" Link murmured as he lifted his head looking for who said that. He then looked down, it didn't take him too long to figure out the source of the voice. "...Oh, it's you squirt…" There stood Rin looking up at him; she had this goofy smile embedded on her face. "What do you want?" he groaned annoyingly. "Don't you see I'm doing some ME time?"

Rin just scratch her head, not really fully understanding what her lazy big brother was talking about. "Me time? But…" she then placed her hands on her hips. "You're always sitting up in that tree, big brother…I don't really see a different."

You could see Link smacking his lip as he turn his back on his little sister. "Well, of course you don't." Rin just lift an eyebrow. "That's expected from a squirt like yourself."

Rin just folded her arms. "What does that suppose to mean?" she then realized what Link said and puff out her cheeks cutely. "HEY...don't call me 'squirt'" she huffed. "For your info, I'm 8 now. I'm basically a grown woman"

Link just laughed her off. However, this in turn, made Rin's cheeks light up a deep red; her cheeks still puffed out from before. "Oh, my god, are you serious?! A woman, huh?!" Link wipe a tear from his face and faced her. "As far as I'm concern you're squirt. Once a squirt, always a squirt." Grabbing a nearby acorn, Link tossed it down toward her. "…Now, do us both a favor and get lost, squirt…"

The acorn popped Rin off her forehead, which made her fall down to the ground; she was sitting on her knees. "HEY?! Don't throw nuts at me. Hmph" she gripe, rubbing her forehead. "You don't halfta get all snippy with me, big brother…" she said in a whimpering like tone. "'Sides, papa said he wanted you, not me…so stop being such a jerkface."

Link, now digging in his ear, had this annoyed look on his face as he rolled his eyes and grumbled loudly. "Tch. Let me guess…another milk delivery into castle?"

"Um...yeah." Rin murmured, noticing that her brother was starting to pick another acorn from the tree. "Hey...don't hit me again." she squealed, closing her eyes as she shielded herself. However, when she noticed she wasn't getting pelted, she slowly open her eyes and noticed that he was just sighing while staring at it. "Huh?"

Ignoring his little sister cowardice act, Link, still staring at the acorn and was now rolling it on his fingertips. "Ugh. I really hate going out there, ya know." Link said, while his sister looked on. "Seriously…all those peoples who live out there are such snobs and they smell like dog water."

"Dog water?" Rin murmured. Link was known to really to confuse Rin, so her not getting what he was he saying was nothing new. "Look big brother, instead of sitting out there complaining, just go in and at least see what he wants." she then smiles as continues. "Who knows, it might be something different. Something exciting." she giggles.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever. You don't halfta convince me. You were beginning to sound desperate as hell..." Link said as he started to climb down the tree. "Stupid deliveries, stupid little sister, stupid dog water smelling peoples…"

Rin just blushed slightly as she stuck her tongue. But, as Link continued down, she noticed a bunch of loose branches protruding outta the tree and Link was heading right into them. "Umm, B-Big brother…watch your footing…you're going to fall and hurt yourself."

Link just huffed, ignoring his sister's warning; he knew WAY better to get caught up in something like that."Are you kidding me? I've been doing this climbing stuff since you were still in diapers." he said, continuing down the tree.

"I know, I know…But still." Rin said, her voice full of concern. "You're gonna fall, big brother. You gotta watch out."

"Didn't I just tell you to shut yo…" However, just as Rin feared, Link lost his footing and slipped. "FAAAAAAAACE!" he yelped out, flailing his arms as he lost his grip on the tree. Link hit his head on the tree before tumbling downward.

"BIG BROTHER!" Rin yelped out as she watched Link fall outta the tree and land face first into the ground. "Err, big brother…A-Are you okay?" she said, standing over his body, looking down at him. "I told you to be careful…" Link struggled to pull his head outta the ground; you could hear him muttering words as he continued struggling. "Umm…do you need some assistance?" Rin said cutely, tilting her head.

Link finally pulled his head outta the ground; with no help from Rin and quickly turned toward Rin with an annoyed expression on his face. He had this big bump on his head and his hair was cover in leaves. Rin just laughed at her big brother, while sticking her tongue out slightly.

As both Link and Rin headed towards the farmhouse, Rin was seen blushing slightly as she kept staring at the Triforce mark on Link's head. She was so entranced by it, she didn't even noticed that she was gripping her book close to her chest.

Link raised his eyebrow, not only was all this was apparent to him, but the look Rin was giving him was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Link quickly put his right hand over his left. "Ugh. Stop staring so damn hard…" he said, snapping Rin back into reality. "You act like you never seen a birthmark before."

"Oh...I'm sorry…it's just..." Rin then squealed, blushing brightly grabbing Link hands. "I find it fascinating that you bare the mark of the Heroes of Legends. Hehe." she said while looking up at him, her cheeks still bright red. "It's so cool that my big brother is connection to his hero's lineage. I read about all their exploits from my book." she said, obviously swooning over the past heroes.

Link stopped, he had this weird look on his face as he looked down at his little sister. "Okay, first of all, you're a dork." he then moved his hands away from hers. "Second, da hell you're talking about? How can that book tells you anything? All the pages are blank…and third, it's just a BIRTHMARK." Link just shook his head, rolling his eyes

Rin just stood there; this time it was her turn to have the annoyed expression displayed on her face. "What birthmarks you know that are golden and appear when you're 5...tell me THAT?" she looked at her book and then back at Link. "And what about my book?" Opening the book up, she turned it around and showed Link the inside so he could see the pages. "See? They're not blank. It's not my fault that you can't read. Hmph."

However, Link just ignored Rin completely, brushing past her. "Yeah, whatever. If he's so called a hero…where was his ass when that guy attacked Hyrule Castle eight years ago, huh?" Rin just stood there; she really didn't have an answer for that question. She loved alot about her brother, but she hated whenever he ranted and she felt that one was about to happen.

"Where the hell was he when that douche came and slaughter almost all of the royal family leaving the nothing but those three maidens in charge?" Looking down toward the ground, Link clenching his fist tightly. "Let me ask you: What kinda "hero" let his peoples down when they need him the most?"

Rin was still standing there, quietly and staring at Link; she could tell that the events back then really bothered him, but she couldn't think of anything to say to calm him down. She could feel the tears starting to stir up inside. "...Big brother." she murmured softly.

"As far as I'm concern, he's nothing but garbage. That goes for all those 'so called' heroes before him." He scoffs while looking at his fist. "Nothing but selfish asshats." Link muttered as he raised his hand and stared at the triforce embedded on him. "And now I'm forced to be apart of this ridiculous heroes of history crapmess..." he said that part quitely. He then looks up and noticed his little sister was starting to get all teary. "Uh...S-Sorry, Rin..."

Rin smiles weakly, wiping her cheek. "I-It's okay." she then slowly approaches her older brother "…I know. Many peoples lost alotta their families during that time." she speaks softly. "…B-But at least papa made it through it. We still have each other"

Link watches as Rin gently places her hands on his shoulder. Whatever she was trying to do...it didn't help at all. Link could feel his anger resurfacing again. "Only thing the war did for dad was made him an old, drunken bastard…A laughstock amongst men." Grabbing Rin's hands, Link removes them off himself and shoves her aside. "Get outta my way..." he murmured as he walked into the house.

"Ooh, big brother." Rin said quietly to herself. "I wonder if there anything I can do to cheer you up…" Rin slowly opens up her giant book as she searched for a solution. Her book never let her down before, so she had the utmost belief in it. "I'm sure my book can tell me something…It's gotta be something in here." she giggled.

Rin blushed brightly as she flipped through pages of her book, one passage got her attention. "'Deep inside the Deku Wood there's this rare item called Jubilant Sap. Forged with the right material it can make a pretty sturdy shield'" she read to herself.

Rin closed her book and rub her chin. "Hmm...If I can find this…Jubilant Sap, I can take it to castle town and have it forged for a surprise for him." Rin, still blushing, squealed as she thought about the look on Link's face once she made the shield for him. "He'll be so happy. Hehe, he can finally be a hero of his own right."

* * *

**Meanwhile in the house...**

Link had made it up to his father's bedroom. Like always, he was on the ground, sloppy drunk. "Aight. What you want, old man?" Link said, folding his arms, looking down at his father.

"Oh, there ya…_hick_…sorry ass is…" Calem said, obviously intoxicated. "I need you and your sister to deliver mil…"

However, Link cuts him off, as he pretty much figured out what his next word would be. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Milk, I get it. That's all you ever wants me to deliver. While you waste here getting liver cancer."

"Boy, if you don't shut up and do what…_hick_…your told…" Calem yelped out, almost falling down. "Kids these days are so ungrateful…I tell…_hick_…ya…"

Link just rolled his eyes, but that disposition quickly changed when he noticed Calem holding, what seemed to be, a Hylian sword in his hands? "What the?" he said to himself. Calem must was getting ready to polish it, but gotten drunk and passed out before doing the task. "Aye, where did you get that blade from, old man? I ain't never seen it before."

However, Calem just gave Link the stank eye. "Boy I ain't…_hick_…gotta…answer your million…_hick_…questions…"

"Yeaaaah...Pretty sure that it was just one…" Link said, sighing as he fold his arms. He quickly decided to just forget about the sword, other pressing matters were at hand, anyhow. "So...Anyways, are you gonna give me the wagon so I can do your manual labor or what?"

"Yah, yah…yah…" Calem put his sword next to the bed as he wobbly stood up. You could see Link in the background just rolling his eyes. He then pulled out the red wagon from inside a giant fridge. "Okay, now take…_hick_…this to castle town…_hick_…market square." he then grab Link by the shirt, jacking him up. "And don't you…_hick_…come back until you sold at least…_hick_…four bottle of milks…"

"FOUR BOTTLES?!" Link blurted out. "ARE YOU NUT?!" he griped. "Nobody wants to drink this hick milk, man." Bending down, Link picks one of the bottle up and waives it in front of his father. "They be wantin' that fancy shmancy dog water tasting milk…"

Suddenly Link is met with a fist over the head. "What the hell…_hick_…are you going on about, boy?" Calem scoffed. "Your task is…_hick_…simple…Sell the milk, or…_hick_…don't come back…"

Link just grumble, rubbing his brown-ish like hair. "Argh, man, I can't believe you're doing this to me." he glared at his father. "…You're just so…unbelievable." Calem just smirks deviously. "Ugh, at least I don't gotta take Rin...she's so annoying..."

"Rin? Hmm…" When Link said that, Calem started looking around. He noticed the room was alot less...livelier than it should be. Rin was always his little sunshine. "Where is she…_hick_…anyways?"

Link looks around, but he didn't really put any effort in really searching, so he just shrugs. "...Eh, I dunno..." Soon as Link uttered that word, he was meet with a smack across the face. "Ow! Dammit man, child abuse." he grumbled

"Idiot!" Calem seethed, balding up his fist. "Go and…_hick_…find her...stupid boy…" Instead of punching Link he grabbed a shoe that was on the ground and started chasing Link around with it and hitting him with it.

"What the?!" Link yelped out getting smacked a couple of time. "Okay, okay. Sheez man, you don't gotta be hitting me with shoes of mass destruction." However Calem grabbed Link by his collar and tossed him in the hallway, but not before throwing a show at his face first. "Geez...you're ridiculous!" he moaned, rubbing his head. "Old fart...

* * *

**Meanwhile outside...**

As young Rin stood there, a thought had just occurred to her: How was she suppose to find this sap? It was true that Deku Woods wasn't that far from the farm, but it wasn't really a safe trip for a young girl. Well, actually it wasn't a safe trip for anyone. Deku Woods was teeming with monsters...albeit docile ones...

"Hrmm…Looks like you're stuck between a rock and a hard place, Rin girl..." Rin said, rubbing her chin. "I could ask papa to bring back the sap for me…but…" she then sighed with an annoyed look on her face. "I'm sure he'll just make up some kinda lame excuse about his hip or whatever."

Rin went back into deep thought, she tried her very best not to look on the bad side of things. And just like that, Rin came to a conclusion. "Well, looks like I have to take matters into my own hands." she nodded as she ran the opposite direction of the barn.

Rin quickly made it to the shed, she immediately started ransacking the place. It was obvious, she was looking for…something and she was frantic about it. "I don't think I have nothing to worry about." she giggled, still searching. "I read about Deku Woods from my book. The monsters inside there ARE relatively docile."

Rin pulled back a few things and started murmuring to herself. "Man, where are they…they gotta somewhere around." That when she noticed a blue drape covering something… "Hmm..." she pulled back the drape and beamed when she saw what was underneath it. "Aha! Here they are." (Cue item found song) Lifting up a rusty, beaten up shield and a wooden slingshot, she blushes as she smiles. "But…just incase. I'm taking these babies with me. Hehe."

With that, Rin put the shield on her back and the slingshot in her pocket and started her venture. But suddenly she stops in her track, she had almost forgot to take her book with her. "Hehe, no way I was leaving you behind. You help me so much today..." she cooed, while clinging onto her book. "Hmm…I probably should let big brother and papa know where I'm going through. I don't wanna worry them..." Rin wrote a letter and left it on the door of the shed. "There! I'm all set." she giggled. "…Now they'll know where to find me."

With the rusty shield rattling on her back, Rin quickly ran outside and made her way towards the Deku Woods. "So exciting!" she giggled. "I feel kinda like the heroes of legends…" she said, blushing brightly, thoughts of her upcoming journey swarming her mind.

As Rin ran; pressing on toward her destination, she quickly noticed something...amiss. "Mmm, that's...odd." The clouds above were getting darker and darker as she grew closer and closer to the woods. "I-I hope it doesn't rain on me." she said to herself. "Hah, like it would really matter...

* * *

**Back at the farm...**

Link was now outside and searching for his sister; it should be noted that he was doing this at a rather a slow and unenthusiastic pace. "Rin, where ya at girl?" Link said all lazily. "She always gotta make things so difficult..."

As Link searched he noticed that it WAS indeed actually becoming increasingly difficult. He searched all of her usual places, but there wasn't no sign of her at either sites. "Hmm, something not right here. Man, I can feel it…" he said while looking around. "I woulda been found her by now…" he quickly shook his head and yelled out from the top of his lung. But once again, Link was meet with no response.

About 25 mins went on by with no sign of Rin. "Okay…I'm officially worried now." Link, now realizing that his little sister wasn't prolly on the farm anymore, was about to go and tell his father the news, when he something flapping on the shed's door caught his attention.

"W-What this?" Link said, approaching the paper. Taking the letter off the door, Link started to read it quietly to himself. "...?...?!" he then gasp loudly. "…A letter? And it's from RIN?!" balding up his fist, he looks off toward the woods directions. "THAT! Dumbass! S-She ran off to the Deku Woods…By herself?" he said, while shaking his head as he rubbed his forehead.

Something in Link's mind told him to looked up towards the clouds and so he did. "They're...dark..." As he followed the darken clouds, he noticed that they were leading in the direction of Deku Woods. "Aw man…No...you gotta be kidding me." he said, slapping his forehead. "Dammit, dad's gonna kill me."

As Link walked back towards the house, he tried figuring out a way to tell his dad that Rin had ran off to Deku Woods. "Awww, crap…just my day." Link said, kicking the ground. "Outta all the days, why she halfta pick this day to be stupid? By now, she should at least know that its too dangerous to go alone…"

Link made it back to his dad room. "Dad! Dad! Dad!" But when he quickly noticed that he was passed out with a beer in his hand, Link just rolled his eyes. "Tch. Drunken bastard…" Link murmured stepping over his dad. "There gotta be something in here I can use to bring Rin back…"

That's when Link remembered the blade his dad was polishing earlier. "Hey, that sword dad had. I can use it to defend myself." Rubbing his chin, Link goes into deep thought. "Last I looked toward Deku Wood it didn't look all that inviting anymore; like it ever was…" he sighs. "Man, I just hope Rin wasn't dumb enough go too deep inside it..."

Link started looking all around his dad's room; also making sure not to disturb him. "Last thing I want is the old man to wake up in a drunken state. Beside, he couldn't help me anyways. He's so pathetic." he scoffed looking at his passed out father.

After a little bit more searching, Link finally found the blade. "Hm, good." he said lifting the blade up. But on closer expectation, Link noticed something...amiss about the sword. "What...the...HELL?!" he said, looking at the blade with a face of sheer disbelief. "Ugh, it's so small. I don't know how much it can do…" Suddenly thoughts of his little sister suddenly flooded his mind. It snapped the resolve back into him. "She might be annoying as hell, but…she is my little sister. I gotta...I gotta protect her…"

Link started to head for the exit, when his dad grabbed him from behind. "HEY?! Where do you think you're going with that sword, boy?" Calem had a serious expression on his face.

Link didn't say anything, he just turned away from him. "W-Wait…W-Where is your sister? Why isn't she here? You were suppose to get her." he then glared at Link. "Don't play with me, boy." he said, grabbing his arms.

"S-She…" Link murmured quietly.

"WHAT?!" The tone in Calem's voice was different; he wasn't talking in a drunken slur anymore. The seriousness was definitely there. "Where is she?...Link?"

"She went off to the Deku Woods...OKAY!" Link yelled, slapping his hands away from him. Calem just stood their flabbergasted, he wasn't even sure if it fully understood the wood Link just said.

* * *

**Deku Woods...**

Rin was now standing at the very entrance of Deku Woods. The clouds that loomed around the woods were extremely darker over here; it was ominous. It looked like it was literally gonna rain and it was very windy; which was very strange since it only looked this way in this particular area.

Rin noticed this and she wanted to see something to confirm the uneasiness she was feeling, so she turned and looked out toward the farm; which was within sight, still a few miles away. She noticed the clouds over there looked normal; clear skies and everything.

This definitely didn't help calm her nerves. "Hrmmm...D-Deku Woods is giving off an unusual strange vibe…" she murmured, hugging her book tightly. She had a worried expression on her face. "I-It's like I can hear the very woods call out to me." This very thought made her shudder.

Rin looked down at her feet, she could see herself tremble. "M-Maybe this wasn't a good idea, after all." Rin utter hesitantly. "I-I think I'll find another way to make big brother happy." she muttered, while smiling nervously.

After consulting with herself a little longer, Rin decided to start her walk back toward the farm. But just as she did, the vines from the woods seemed to take a mind of their own and lunged themselves at poor little Rin. It wrapped around her left leg, making her fall straight to the ground; her book cushing her fall, however. "Ahhhhh!" she shrieked. "W-What's going on?!" she lifts her head up a bit, but suddenly feels herself getting drugged by the thick vines; they seemed to be inching her toward the woods.

Rin quickly noticed that vines where coming from outta the entrance of the Deku Wood, she starts to panics and struggles to free herself. "Hrm, Arrgggh…T-The woods?!" Another set of vines came lunging outta the wood and wrapping itself around her waist and right leg. "I...It's..." she then shrieked out, fearful of her life. "Trying to eat me!"

Rin struggled desperately to reach her pocket as she went for her slingshot. "I Got it!" she said happily, pulling it out of her pocket. "L-Let me goooo!" she yelped as she fired Deku seeds at the vines.

However doing this seemed to only make the vine grow bigger. "O-Oh no, what have I done?!" The vines slithered themselves up Rin's tiny body; book and all, and it seem that it was now wrapping around her entirely. This, in process, made her shield pop off her back like a cork. "No, my shield!" she said weakly, reaching for it.

More vines attached themselves to Rin's body and she watched as the vines pulled her further and further away from the rusty shield. "N-No...P-Papa...B-Big brother…h-help me…" she said, her eyes starting to tear up. "...Big brother..." Only muffled screams could be heard as the vine dragged Rin's body deep inside the dense woods. Only a shield left behind.

* * *

Calem's eyes almost bust outta his head. "She…WHAT?!" he then started shaking Link violently. "How could you let her go off by herself, boy?!

Link growled, as he pushed his dad off again. "Get off me. What's wrong with you..." he then grip the blade. "That's the whole reason why I took your blade. I'm going to get her back." Link stared at his dad intensely. "W-Why...Why are you getting so bent outta shape for? It's just the Deku Woods. Ain't nothing out there but Deku Shrubs.

"Y-You don't understand…T-That little girl…s-she's…" Calem put his head down. He feared for the worst for Rin, she's was a special little girl. More special than Link really knew. His inner mind wanted to go and save her himself, but he knew he was in no shape to make a rescue, let alone fight during one. He also really didn't feel right making Link stick his neck out neither.

"She's your little pumpkin. Yeah, yeah. I know." Link just rolled his eyes. "Whatever…I'm going to bring her back, man. So friggen…Relax" he then smirked, as he sheathed the small blade. "Don't you worry tho. Deku Woods is a cakewalk for me." he winked. "I'm a polished swordsman, I'll be fine, old man…I mean, you did teach me everything I know."

Calem just told there staring at his son, he was displaying true courage. Courage he didn't even knew he had. He also thought Link was lazy, uninspired and just flat-out a slacker; which all were true. lol

But this time, the look in Link's eyes. The burning desiring to do something for another. Calem just closed his eyes. "Son if you think you can do this task." Calem nodded his head as he continued. "Then…I trust you." he then walked over to Link and patted his shoulder. "But…first…there's something you should know…about Rin"

"Huh? Link just stared at his father. "Rin?"

**A/N: And there goes chapter two. It was super longer. 5606 word. Eh, I blame that on the character descriptions. But seriously tho, I thought I woulda been rusty at this. I guess it's just like riding a bicycle. lol Anyways what secrets does Link father holds. Is it something that can help him find his baby sister? Find out…**


End file.
